


In Another Time

by Crazy_Pairing_Person



Category: Zero Escape (Video Games)
Genre: ... - Freeform, ? - Freeform, Fluff, I'm not good at surprises obviously, It's mainly the first two who show up, Love, M/M, Other, Romance, Time Travel, and the second one is meant to be a surprise..., idk man, um...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-01 12:48:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13295223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Pairing_Person/pseuds/Crazy_Pairing_Person
Summary: One - Sigma either needs to stop having nightmares, or stop SHIFTing when he has them.Two - Who the HELL is this guy that he apparently builds a life with... On the moon...? And where'd the kid come from? And why doesn't Akane approve? And what the HELL is going on in general?





	In Another Time

**Author's Note:**

> I thought of Sigma SHIFTing while having a nightmare and waking up next to a hot guy or girl and being like '...I am okay with this but also who the fuck are you'.
> 
> (If you couldn't tell I headcanon Sigma as bi, well, there you go) (As a side note there are many other ships I wanna write for, not just this one, but I can't think of any aside from one drabble for AU Phi/Alice/Clover, so... Hit me with any ideas for:
> 
> Sigma/Lagomorph (Requited or onesided on Lagomorph's side)  
> Phi/Alice/Clover  
> Any combination of Phi Alice and Clover  
> Junpei/Carlos  
> Akane/Junpei/Carlos
> 
> Annnnd I just started 999 so I don't have any ships for it yet but I guarantee I'll be shipping this 'Santa' guy with SOMEbody. Probably Ace or Seven or Snake. Hm...
> 
> Enjoy the fic!

The first thing Sigma thought when he woke up was 'Fuck, I SHIFTed again.'

He had to learn to control that better. Or at least stop having nightmares - one of the two.

He sighed, and blinked his eye open, signaling to his cybernetic eye to 'open' as well. He blinked once, twice.

There was someone in his bed.

He panicked for all of a full thirty seconds before he realized that he must have SHIFTed into a timeline where this was normal, where this person was meant to be here.

At least, he hoped that was the case.

"Are you home?"

The person's voice startled him, especially since their eyes hadn't opened.

"Uh, what?"

"That would be a no."

Finally, the person opened their eyes. "Guess you SHIFTed in your sleep again. Bad nightmare?"

Sigma swallowed thickly. "Uh, yeah," was all he could say.

The person hummed and sat up enough for Sigma to see their - his - naked chest. Sigma's eyes darted to the side, a blush working its way to his cheeks. "Mind, um, covering up?"

"Guess we're not together yet in your timeline," the man noted. "Or you just haven't..." He trailed off, and shrugged. "Never mind. How old are you?"

"Forty-one," Sigma said as the man got up out of bed. A quick glance revealed to Sigma that the man had been, at least, wearing underwear.

"And you still SHIFT in your sleep?"

"Only when I have really bad nightmares. Usually about..." Sigma trailed off. How much  _did_ this man know?

Best not to risk anything. "Never mind. I should get back to my own time-"

"Is there really any need? Your body's not going anywhere," the man said, almost playfully. "Don't you want to see how your life might turn out?"

Sigma hesitated. The idea sounded appealing, but...

"Come on. It's breakfast time," the man said, before Sigma could reach a decision. Sigma blinked, and before he knew it, the man was yanking him up and out of bed.

Sigma glanced down, noticing that he'd slept in his clothes. Apparently it was a bad habit he wouldn't soon grow out of. He looked up as they entered the small dining room, realizing that Kyle was there, but Akane was not.

Akane had always said that in the timeline where the project was successful, she'd stay afterward. Where was she...?

Then a kid came barreling down the hall, shoving past them, and Sigma nearly smacked his head on the wall.

"Are you okay?" the man asked gently.

"Kid," Sigma mumbled, staring at the young girl - eight, nine maybe? - with wide eyes. The girl glanced over, and tilted her head.

"What? Daddy, is something wrong?"

...

"Okay, bye, I'm SHIFTing back because I don't want to deal with this," Sigma said, shaking his head.

The man let out an offended squawk, the girl pouted in confusion, and Kyle gave a soft sigh. "I'll explain later," he said to the girl.

"You can't just SHIFT back now! At least have breakfast with us!" the man insisted.

"Why?"

The man hesitated. "If you don't, you and I may not end up together," he said softly, averting his gaze.

That got Sigma's attention. He could understand wanting certain things to go certain ways. Slowly, he seated himself. "How did the project go in this timeline?"

"It went as planned," Kyle answered.

"What project?"

"Hush, now, Theta," the man said. "Why don't you go spend some time with Luna?"

The girl's eyes lit up. Her name must have been Theta, then, Sigma noted. "Really?" Theta said. "Are you sure she won't be too busy for me?"

"She's never too busy for you, dear. Run along, now," the man said. Theta nodded excitedly, and ran off.

"Shouldn't she eat?" Sigma pointed out.

"She'll be fine," the man said, waving a dismissive hand. "Trust me."

Sigma sighed, and gave a slight nod. "So, what's your name, then? I gathered Theta's name, but not yours yet."

The man hummed, as if considering whether or not he should tell Sigma his name. "...Guess."

"Your name is Guess?"

"No, of course not. I meant that I want you to guess what my name is."

"Oh... Yeah, not happening."

The man pouted, and Kyle gave a soft laugh behind a mug of coffee.

Sigma glanced around. "Where's Akane?" he asked, having waited what he felt was a suitable amount of time before asking. "She always said she'd stay if the project was a success..."

The man and Kyle both fell silent.

"She... Didn't approve of me being with you," the man finally said.

Sigma blinked. Akane had known well that he was bi - he was sure of it. She never seemed to have a problem with it before, but...

Wait.

"Are you... Tenmyouji? Junpei - Whatever you want me to call you?"

The man barked out a laugh. "No! Of course not! Do I really look like Tenmyouji to you?"

Sigma visibly relaxed, and shook his head. Of course not. This man was clearly in his twenties, at the oldest, and had bright white hair and piercing blue eyes. There was no way he was Tenmyouji.

"Out of curiosity, how old am I? Or, I suppose I should ask how old this body is..."

"Eighty-nine," the man said.

...

"What?"

A twenty-year old man with an eighty-nine year old man... And they had a kid, who was eight or nine - though if the kid were adopted-

Wait.

No, back up. He shouldn't even have a family because he was  _on the freaking MOON._

"How old are you?" Sigma asked, nothing more than morbid curiosity on his mind.

"Mm... Somewhere in my forties or fifties, I'd say."

Sigma blinked.

"You, uh... You look good. For forty or fifty."

"Thank you," the man said with a bright grin. Sigma noted a slight gap in his two front teeth.

After a brief moment of awkward silence, Sigma cleared his throat and stood. "I should really get going, so..."

"Wait!"

The man desperately wanted him to stay, but why?

"I need to show you something," the man said, grabbing Sigma's arm and yet again pulling him somewhere.

Sigma complied, only because he could sense the man's desperation. And besides, like the man had said, his body wasn't going anywhere.

The man ended up leading him back to his bedroom - their bedroom. The man let go of Sigma's arm to dig around in the nightstand next to the bed. He pulled out a wire. Sigma watched as the man moved his hair out of the way and stuck the wire in an opening...

The man fell to the ground. Sigma nearly panicked, before a hologram appeared in the middle of the room.

A hologram of Lagomorph.

"Hiya Siggy! Does this make... Sense now? Do you understand who I am?"

All Sigma could manage was a nod.

"I really do love you, you know. And it's not because you coded me to love you. You know you didn't, but I... I want you to know that you didn't go in and change anything. I love you."

"...When? When did you fall in love with me?" Sigma asked, before realizing there was a better question for him to ask. "No, wait... When did  _I_ fall in love with  _you_?"

"I can't really answer that, can I? I can't read your mind, silly."

Sigma gave a soft, awkward laugh. "So, uh, Theta, then..."

"She came from Earth. Happened to stumble on the ship that Tenmyouji and Quark took back to Earth, and got all curious and... Well, got in. She didn't have parents or a home or anything, due to most people viewing kids more as drains on their money and food than anything else, so we took her in when she arrived."

Sigma swallowed thickly. "Okay."

"That all you can think to say?"

"Am I supposed to be able to think of more?"

"Mm. I suppose not."

Sigma glanced off to the side, trying to hide his blushing face. No matter how he thought of it, being with his own creation, an AI, was just  _weird._

"Are you upset?"

Sigma blinked, glancing back at Lagomorph. He seriously considered it for a moment. Sure, this was weird, but was it actually  _upsetting_?

...No. It wasn't.

"No. I'm fine. Don't worry."

Lagomorph visibly relaxed. "Good. I don't want you to be upset." He paused. "Are you going to SHIFT back now?"

Sigma nodded. "I should, yeah."

"Okay. Bye. Love you."

Sigma only offered a blush and a grin before he SHIFTed.

**Author's Note:**

> I finished 999 since starting this fic. I'm only leaving my note as is to make someone laugh.
> 
> Anyway, 999 ships I'll ACTUALLY take requests for:
> 
> Aoi/Junpei  
> Aoi/Light (maybe)
> 
> ...That's it. Whoops. Guess I was right after all though, about Santa?
> 
> Also Akane didn't like that Sigma fell for what she considered to be nothing more than a piece in a plan, viewing it as him getting 'too attached'.
> 
> EDIT: WHY THE FUCK DID NO ONE POINT OUT THAT I REFERRED TO 'THE GUY' AS LAGOMORPH BEFORE THE REVEAL JFC


End file.
